The Chronicles of NJBC
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: The NJBC in their days of glory. A series of one-shots telling about the moments we never got to see. Taken from where they were mentioned on the show or in the Gossip Girl Yearbook. Blair, Chuck, Serena, and Nate at their finest.


Title: _**The Chronicles of NJBC**_

Chapter One: **N's Horrible Yellow Sweatshirt**

Author: Shelby

Summary: The NJBC in their days of glory. A series of one-shots telling about the moments we never got to see. Taken from where they were mentioned on the show or in the Gossip Girl Yearbook.

A/N: Because I miss the good old days we never got to see. Oh and these are moments either mentioned on the show or in the Gossip Girl yearbook.

--

**"N's Horrible Yellow Sweatshirt"**

"Where is Nate?!" Blair sighed dramatically. Her arms were crossed, eyes rolled, and perfect ruby red lips in a definite pout. Chuck laughed into his scotch. She was always one for dramatics and he found it rather amusing. Serena on the other hand now looked nervously out the window. "Serena?! Do you see him yet?" The brunette turned her attention to the blond.

"B! There he... Oh no." Serena's smile came and went before Chuck even saw it. The two dark haired preteens looked at her skeptically. Why was she suddenly paling? Serena usually loved when Nate came around. Something both Chuck and Blair knew, but Blair refused to acknowledge... Much to Chuck's dismay.

"Is Nathaniel here or not Blondie?" Chuck asked. He tried his best to sound irritated with her like always and to be honest it wasn't too hard. Serena slowly turned back to them.

"Well yes, but he..." she paused. Both Chuck and Blair looked to each other in confusion. Soon Nate would knock at the door and they'd have to answer. Then they would all go out. Only now their blond friend wasn't or at least hadn't seemed to pleased about it anymore. And then it hit Blair.

"Oh no! Chuck he's wearing it again!" She groaned. Chuck immediately scrunched his nose in disgust. When was his best friend going to rid of that awful attire?

"Great," he muttered with sarcasm. That yellow sweatshirt Nathaniel had recently taken a liking to made them all want to barf. It wasn't even a nice pastel yellow like Chuck's bow-ties, but flat out obnoxious yellow.

"What are we going to do B? I can't be seen with him in that thing again. Everyone is making fun of him and he doesn't even know it! I feel so bad," Serena whispered. She was afraid Nate would walk in and hear. After all he wasn't supposed to be this slow. Both girls turned to Chuck for what to do. Finally he stood and walked towards them.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Tonight wait till he sets it down and then give it to me. I'll get rid of it... for good this time," he confirmed. And this time he meant it. That thing always managed to rise from the dead the numerous other times they did away with it, but Chuck was going to make that impossible now.

"Thank God. Now we just have to go somewhere no one we know will see us," she said with a cheery, but sarcastic voice. Chuck smirked at this. She was actually insulting her perfect-golden-boy-prince-charming-and-all-that-other-crap boyfriend Nathaniel. It brought joy to him in a way he had not been able to understand yet.

"We could go somewhere dark. Like the movie theater," Serena suggested. Two sets of brown eyes glared at her skeptically.

"Right..." Chuck drawled. Blair nodded with a smirk.

"And then afterwards we'll go cow tipping," she added with distaste in her tone. Serena sighed at their dramatics and sometimes just plain mean sarcasm.

"How do you even know what that is?" Chuck turned towards her, baffled. Blair smiled at him, an actual smile. Well he was certainly moving up in the respect department with her.

"Figure it out yourself Bass. Your daddy doesn't have a PI for nothing." With that she grabbed her coat and walked towards the door. Chuck muttered something under his breath and then him and Serena joined her. They all saw the knob jiggle and took a step back. It was about to get a whole lot brighter in there.

"Hey guys!" Nate greeted cheerfully in all his yellow glory. All three friends grimaced, but forced smiles... Well Chuck more so snickered under his breath.

"Nate... You're wearing your sweatshirt again," Blair stuttered and awkwardly placed her hands around his neck. Serena smiled at their interaction, but Chuck scoffed. They looked so wrong next to each other, but in that yellow sweatshirt... It was just a disaster.

"Yeah, don't you guys just love it?" Nate beamed with pride over his shocking attire. His hands then pulled at the cheap looking material. "It's so comfortable and the color does wonders for my hair. Wouldn't you agree Chuck?" Oh great, why had he felt the need to bring him into it?

"It's...different," he replied with hesitation. Nate like always just took this as a compliment and slapped Chuck on the back. Too bad he hadn't had bleach in his hands... Then there would have been no turning back for the detestable thing.

"Well let's go then guys! I was thinking we could go to Butter Blair. I know how much you love seeing all your friends," Nate told her and actually held her hand. It took both Chuck and Blair by surprise. She usually had to force his hand in hers half the time. Now Blair looked like she wanted to run.

"I think that's a great idea," Chuck smirked evilly. Perhaps this was going to be more fun than he thought. Blair glared at him as they all made their way to the limo. Then again though with all that glaring it was hard for her to focus on Nathaniel... Despite the golden rays of sunshine shining off of him.

--

All four members of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club walked back towards the house. It had been a fun night for... Well three of them. Blair and Chuck smiled brightly as they practically skipped ahead. Serena looked at Nate with guilt. The blond haired boy stared down with wet eyes at what his beloved yellow sweatshirt had become.

"Nate... It's just a sweatshirt. There will be others," Serena assured him.

"Not if there's any justice in the world," Blair muttered. Chuck smirked in her direction while Serena glared at them. Nate had not noticed and now fell down in a sitting position on the steps. Both brunettes stared at him in awe, they had dirt on them. What was he doing?

"I just... I don't understand... How did this happen? Who would do this? It never hurt anybody," Nate went on and on about the stupid piece... Well now pieces of material had finally been destroyed. All other three friends looked at each other and then back at him.

"I told you Nathaniel," Chuck shrugged, "We don't really know. Blair and I just found it by the bathrooms. My guess is someone probably spilled the staining drink on it, accidentally dropped it to the floor, jumped on it numerous times, and attacked it with a pocket knife." Serena's eyes widened at the confession, well Nate had not known what it was specifically.

"No..." Nate squinted, "It looks more like someone tore it with a heel or something..." Blair's face flushed and Serena giggled. When Nate looked up at them they all silenced.

"Honey," Blair bent down to his level and patted his knee. "It's time to let it go. Besides that yellow was so... last year." The two other friends nodded in agreement. Nate then jumped up and they all stepped back.

"Oh stop pretending you care! It knew all of you hated it! You're probably happy this happened!" he accused and then ran into the house. Chuck and Blair both burst out laughing. Serena felt bad, but she had to giggle. But most of all they secretly thanked whatever greater force they believed in the ugly yellow sweatshirt was gone for good.

--

A/N: So what did you think? I'll do another if one flows for me so you may want to hit the story alert button as well.


End file.
